In a contactless power supply apparatus having a power transmitting coil and a power receiving coil, these coils being mutually opposed to each other via a gap formed with a predetermined distance, having their predetermined diameters and shapes, and taking the same structures symmetrically with respect to upward and downward directions during a power supply, an electric automotive vehicle which is a power receiving side includes a charging purpose controller and a battery, the battery being charged according to a power supply from the power transmitting coil to the power receiving coil as disclosed in a Patent Document 1.
However, there is a problem such that, when the vehicle is parked to a parking space for the charging purpose, it is difficult to perform a positioning between the power receiving coil at a vehicle side and the power transmitting coil at an earth side.
A task to be solved by the present invention is to provide a torque control apparatus which facilitates the positioning between a position of the vehicle and a predetermined parking position, when the vehicle is parked.